hidden power
by thatguy11
Summary: What if Izuku wasn't quirkless, what if his quirk was discovered when he was attacked by the slime villain. Follow Izuku as he ventures through life with not only one for all, but an additional quirk at his disposal.


It was another plain day in the life of a plain person, Midoriya Izuku. Or at least, that's what someone would think if they'd never met him. The truth about Midoriya Izuku is something that no one knows about, not even him. This truth is simple. Midoriya "deku" Izuku is in fact, not quirkless. Yes you heard me right folks. He does have a quirk, and frankly a powerful one at that. His quirk is known as "mass folding" this is the ability to take in mass from all around him and channel it into any part of his body, meaning it can be used to make seemingly indestructible armour or an unstoppable punch. The downside of this being the amount of mass he can take in. Izuku is limited to a hefty 600 of matter but this can go up as he gets special benefit of this power is he can take in air as a form of matter and compress it into mass to be used, the major disadvantage of this is that, obviously, if he does take this air as matter, the area will become devoid of oxygen, meaning nothing inside that area can problem is, when he was four years old, he was diagnosed as "quirkless" this doesn't mean he is quirkless though, as there have been some very rare cases of quirks not manifesting until a highly stressful or emotional situation.

Anyway, back to Izuku, who has just finished school and is heading home, reflecting on the battle from earlier, where mt. lady made her debut. He was looking at his notebook, at her newly made profile and thinking. Unfortunately for young Izuku, at that exact moment a seemingly sentient pile of slime crawled up out of the sewer, muttering about meddling heroes and such.

"stupid All Might, of all heroes to be there, it had to be the number one here. What now? I'm not strong enough on my own to beat him" mumbled the slime villain.

It was at this moment that the slime villain noticed Izuku walking in front of him, too engrossed in his notebook to notice that he was no longer alone. Before he knew what was happening, the dastardly slime villain had snuck up behind him and pulled him into his body, suffocating Izuku.

"shh, it's ok. the pain won't last long, it'll all be over soon. Calm down, you'll be dead in a minute. Come on, stop struggling!" Izuku finding the slime villain's words incredibly not comforting. As the world started to get darker Izuku stopped struggling, partially due to the lack of air and partially due to the realisation that it was pointless. This was how he would die. Trapped and suffocated by a villain he couldn't stop because he was quirkless. He was just stupid quirkless deku, what could he do against a proper villain? suddenly, Izuku felt a rush of power flow into his fist. The result of this being that he could move his fist around the slime villain's body, like moving your hand through water. from the villain's pain filled cries, he could guess that this wasn't a pleasant experience. Thinking as hard as a dying child could, he was hit with a brilliant idea. Using this power he forced is hand through the villain's body and outside of it. getting a grip on the slime, he started pulling with all of his strength, doing all he could to get out of the slime villain. Finally, after what seemed like hours he dropped from the villain's body and ran to the other end of the tunnel. Out of nowhere, All might appeared at the entrance to the tunnel and completely obliterated the villain with a Detroit smash. From surviving what he thought were surely the last minutes of his life and meeting his idol, our young hero could do nothing to prevent the shock from getting to him and passing out.

5 mins later

Feeling a few light slaps to the face, Izuku groggily opened his eyes and came face to face with none other than the number one hero, All Might himself.

" **GOOD, YOU'RE AWAKE. I WAS GETTING VERY WORRIED FOR A MINUTE. I APOLOGISE FOR GETTING YOU INVOLVED IN MY HERO DUTIES. I DO NOT NORMALLY MAKE MISTAKES LIKE THIS"**

As he said this hundreds of thoughts ran through Izuku's head, the most prominent one being" _I need him to sign my notebook"_ he desperately scrambled over to his notebook and opened to what he previously thought was a blank page " _HE ALREADY DID"_ Izuku's brain ceased to function after this for a few seconds, seemingly unable to comprehend All Might signing his notebook.

When he came back into reality he noticed that All Might was getting ready to leap away to the nearest police station, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him and latched onto the hero's legs just as he jumped.

" _ **crap, I don't have too long left today, I shouldn't have been quicker with the slime villain"**_ realising that one of his legs felt heavier for some reason, All Might look down and his eyes bulged. Holding onto to his leg was the kid from earlier, his mouth unable to close due to the high speed they were travelling at.

" _ **KID WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LET GO**_ " All Might shouted, shocked that the kid hadn't let go when he took off

"I c-can't do t-t-that All m-might, if I l-let go r-right now I would d-die" Izuku screamed, frankly terrified of being this high up.

" **shit, you're right, give me a minute to find a place to land"**

He looked around for a few seconds, before spotting a good building to land on. Lining himself up properly, he landed smoothly on the building and Izuku let go, relieved to be back on solid ground.

" **all right kid, just bang on the door for a while, I'm sure someone will come up and let you down, I have to go deliver this villain to the police"**

as All Might prepared to depart once more, Izuku stopped him again, this time with a question.

"All Might. I need to ask you an important question" At that same moment, the number one hero felt his control slipping, and he reverted back to his base form

"shit" He muttered under his breath

"can someone without a quirk, can someone like me still be a hero?" Izuku asked, simultaneously needing and fearing the answer. When he looked up though, he came face to face with something that shocked him beyond belief.


End file.
